<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be careful What you wish for by YodaBen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568015">Be careful What you wish for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2'>YodaBen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death in Childbirth, F/M, Lots of Angst, Pregnancy, jerk!Roland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le roi Roland II d'Enchancia rêvait d'une famille. Il allait apprendre que tout voeu a un prix.</p>
<p>AAAAAANNNNGST !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorelei of Enchancia/Roland II of Enchancia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be careful What you wish for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts">Jathis</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Titre</span> : Be careful what you wish for</p>
<p><span class="u">Auteur</span> : Yoda-Ben2</p>
<p><span class="u">Fandom</span> : Sofia the First</p>
<p><span class="u">Genre</span> : Angst</p>
<p><span class="u">Rating</span> : T</p>
<p><span class="u">Pairing</span> : Roland/Lorelei</p>
<p><span class="u">Notes</span> : TW pour mentions de grossesse, d’accouchement difficile, de maladie et de mort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lorsque le jeune roi Roland II succéda à son père, il reçut la couronne avec la tranquille assurance de ceux qui reçoivent ce qu’ils attendaient. Il ne remarqua pas le regard qu’échangèrent sa mère et sa sœur, que cette dernière accompagna d’un sourire, le doigt sur la bouche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Après le couronnement, voulant respecter la volonté de son défunt père, il accepta le parti qui avait été choisi pour lui, la jeune princesse Lorelei de Hanovre. Lorsqu’il la vit pour la première fois, il fut ébloui. Il lui semblait avoir devant lui un portrait vivant de Vigée-Lebrun, exquis et gracile. Ce qui était tout d’abord un mariage politique devint très vite un mariage d’amour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La reine était semblable à un oiseau, dont elle avait le pas ailé, le rire chantant, la légèreté dans les gestes. Mais elle en avait aussi la frêle constitution, l’impression de s’envoler à la première rafale. Baileywick s’ingénia, pour elle, à faire des robes où foisonnaient la mousseline, la gaze, l’organdi, les plus fines batistes, pour tenter d’alléger le fardeau des robes de cour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peu de femmes avaient autant qu’elle la conscience de leur charge. La reine Lorelei s’employa à seconder son époux dans tout ce que les charges royales avaient de plus fastidieux, l’aidant à signer les décrets, recevoir les ambassadeurs, s’acquittant de sa besogne avec gaieté et sens du devoir. Roland se félicitait d’avoir une épouse aussi accomplie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jusqu’au moment où se posa la question des enfants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roland attendait la venue de ses futurs héritiers avec impatience, et lui et la reine mettaient tout en œuvre pour les accueillir le plus vite possible. Mais les mois passaient et la reine n’était toujours pas enceinte. Les médecins furent appelés, examinèrent le couple royal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Sire, je crains que la reine ne soit de constitution trop fragile pour soutenir une grossesse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roland fronça les sourcils. Il attendait de la reine qu’elle lui donne des enfants. Ce n’était pas qu’une question de drame familial. C’était une question politique. Et il avait besoin d’héritiers. Pour la première fois, la reine le décevait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roland avait l’habitude de recevoir ce qu’il attendait. Il alla à la tour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cedric avait été mis en place peu après le couronnement de Roland II et ce dernier ne manquait pas de rappeler au jeune sorcier qu’il devait sa place à la réputation de son père. Il était timide et renfermé. Mais il était de notoriété publique que la reine Lorelei avait souvent intercédé en sa faveur, arguant sa timidité, insistant sur le fait qu’il fallait lui donner sa chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Cedric ? Je veux une potion de fertilité pour la reine.</p>
<p>Cedric avait failli renverser le contenu de sa fiole devant l’invasion soudaine. Roland était entré, comme d’habitude, sans frapper ou se faire annoncer. Son ancien ami d’enfance avait bien changé depuis qu’il était devenu roi… Depuis l’accident. Il s’était rangé du côté des moqueurs, un de plus.</p>
<p>- Une… Une potion de fertilité, sire ? Bredouilla Cedric, esquissant un vague salut.</p>
<p>- Oui. Tout de suite, coupa Roland en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Pour que pour une fois, tu justifies ton salaire.</p>
<p>Cedric accusa le coup sans mot dire. On lui avait suffisamment répété qu’il ne devait sa position prestigieuse qu’à cause de son père, et qu’il n’avait été proclamé sorcier royal que parce que Cordelia, sa sœur, avait décliné l’offre. Il ouvrit ses grimoires en soupirant et se mit à parcourir les pages.</p>
<p>Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, devant le pesant regard du roi qui le fixait avec impatience. Mais dans ses recettes ne figuraient que des potions d’aide conjugale ou de fertilité masculine. Rien qui puisse aider la reine. Roland ne lui permit pas de compulser son grimoire davantage. Il tourna les talons.</p>
<p>- Nous avons perdu un bien brillant enchanteur en te faisant venir ici, Cedric. Je ne suis même pas surpris.</p>
<p>Roland quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Cedric se retint à grand-peine de pleurer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cette question d’enfants devenait une véritable obsession pour le roi. Roland ne put, à la longue, s’empêcher d’adresser des reproches à la reine, avant de battre en retraite devant ses larmes. Elle souffrait autant que lui de la situation et lui jurait qu’elle n’avait d’autre désir que de fonder une famille avec lui. Roland s’apaisait alors et le raccommodement était toujours fort tendre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce fut alors que Roland eut l’idée d’aller au puits aux souhaits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roland avait l’habitude de recevoir ce qu’il attendait. Il jeta une pièce au puits et lui dit :</p>
<p>- Je veux que la reine ait des enfants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une semaine plus tard, les premières nausées accablèrent la reine. Les médecins n’osèrent se prononcer immédiatement, mais ses malaises répétés coïncidaient avec d’autres signes. Au bout de quelques semaines, la nouvelle se propagea. Le roi Roland aurait, enfin, ce qu’il attendait. Après tout, ce n’est que justice, un roi se doit d’avoir des héritiers. Il combla la reine Lorelei de caresses et la couvrit de présents, accédant à toutes ses demandes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une vieille accoucheuse, un peu sorcière, dont la réputation était faite dans tout le pays, fut invitée à séjourner au château pour accompagner la grossesse de la reine. Elle examina Lorelei avec douceur, lui posa nombre de questions avec un ton aimable et tint dans sa main sèche et ridée la petite main fine de la souveraine. Roland vit la porte des appartements de la reine s’ouvrir et la sorcière en sortir.</p>
<p>- Alors ? Demanda-t-il avec impatience.</p>
<p>- La reine entame son deuxième mois, annonça la sorcière. Mais je la croyais stérile.</p>
<p>- La preuve en est que non, répliqua le roi d’un ton hautain.</p>
<p>- Attention, fit la vieille femme avec un ton beaucoup moins aimable. La nature n’aime pas être bousculée. Il faudra être particulièrement vigilant.</p>
<p>- Les meilleurs médecins sont à son chevet.</p>
<p>- Les médecins ne sont pas tout-puissants.</p>
<p>Roland toisa la vieille femme.</p>
<p>- Attention, prévint-il. Tu n’es là qu’à la demande de la reine. Tu me dois le respect.</p>
<p>- Je te respecte, roi Roland. Mais moi, je sais ce que tu as fait, fit la sorcière avant de partir vers les appartements qu’on lui avait assignés.</p>
<p>Roland, pour la première fois, se sentit tout petit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cedric aperçut la reine qui se reposait sur un banc, dans les jardins, et s’approcha timidement. Depuis l’altercation dans la tour, Cedric n’osait plus reparaître devant le roi. Chaque jour, chaque heure passée dans sa tour, il craignait que le souverain ne fasse irruption dans ses quartiers pour se moquer de lui ou l’inonder de son mépris. Cedric ruminait ses pensées et celles-ci devenaient de plus en plus sombres. Mais la reine sourit largement en le voyant et l’invita à approcher.</p>
<p>La reine avait toujours été bonne pour lui. Elle le défendait systématiquement et interdisait à quiconque de se moquer de lui en sa présence. Comme par hasard, lorsqu’elle était son seul public, Cedric ne ratait aucun de ses sortilèges…</p>
<p>Cedric s’approcha, puis marqua un temps d’arrêt. Autour de la reine flottait une magie. Une magie puissante. Une magie faite de la ferveur d’un vœu, avec l’étourdissant ajout de l’insouciance des conséquences. Cedric avait la tête qui tournait, mais ne laissa rien paraître. La grossesse de la reine avait été provoquée magiquement.</p>
<p>Il bavarda poliment avec la reine, s’appliquant à la faire rire et à faire quelques tours de passe-passe pour la distraire. Lorsque c’était d’autres membres de la cour, Cedric détestait faire ça. Mais pour la reine, c’était différent. La joie lui redonna aux joues un semblant de couleur et un peu de brillant dans les yeux. L’espace de quelques minutes, elle oublia ses douleurs et sa fatigue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les mois passèrent et chaque jour de grossesse était une torture pour la reine. Son frêle corps semblait imploser avec son ventre qui s’arrondissait de jour en jour. Les nausées ne la quittaient pas et sa fatigue était extrême. La reine semblait incapable d’avaler la plupart des aliments qu’elle aimait autrefois et ses joues se creusaient. Mais elle continuait courageusement de vaquer à ses occupations, répétant à quel point elle était heureuse. Roland fronçait les sourcils en voyant les assiettes quasiment pleines que la reine repoussait, le teint pâle, prétendant qu’elle n’avait pas faim. Baileywick tentait de limiter son inconfort en créant pour elle les plus élégantes et confortables robes de grossesse qu’il pouvait imaginer. Cedric tentait de réconforter la reine avec des potions qui l’aidaient à retrouver sommeil et appétit. Chaque heure de somme et chaque aliment absorbé devenait une victoire. La sorcière écoutait patiemment la reine et la rassurait de mieux qu’elle pouvait.</p>
<p>- Deux cœurs, annonça-t-elle après une énième consultation. Des jumeaux.</p>
<p>Roland sourit. Deux pour le prix d’un ! Il y aurait tout loisir par la suite de désigner l’héritier. C’était le début d’une belle et grande famille.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pour fêter cette nouvelle Roland avait fait venir la reine-mère et sa sœur Tilly. La duchesse était arrivée les bras chargés de cadeaux pour les enfants à venir, mais la reine-mère ne put contenir un mouvement de surprise en voyant sa bru.</p>
<p>- Ma chère, pauvre enfant ! S’exclama-t-elle. Vous voilà bien lasse !</p>
<p>- Je me porte le mieux du monde, je vous l’assure, protesta poliment Lorelei en embrassant sa belle-mère et sa belle-sœur.</p>
<p>- Alors mon enfant, veuillez aller vous reposer, commanda la reine-mère avec une tendre sollicitude, avant de se tourner vers son fils lorsque la reine se fut retirée.</p>
<p>- Roland, qu’est-ce là ? Votre malheureuse épouse a une pâleur de spectre !</p>
<p>- Ce n’est rien, mère, assura Roland en donnant le bras à sa mère. Lorelei va bien.</p>
<p>- Non, Roland, dit fermement la reine-mère en chuchotant. Ta femme ne va pas bien.</p>
<p>- Les médecins sont constamment à son chevet, et nous avons fait venir la meilleure accoucheuse du royaume. Tout se passera bien, maman, dit Roland avec un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, qui n’était pas plus rassurée pour autant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quelques mois plus tard…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le roi Roland était fou d’inquiétude. Les médecins s’affairaient autour de la reine comme des mouches au-dessus d’une assiette de miel, mais aucun n’était capable de calmer ses souffrances. Lorelei s’empêchait de hurler, pleurant à chaudes larmes.</p>
<p>- Oh mon dieu, c’est épouvantable… Hâtez-vous de me secourir ! Gémit-elle.</p>
<p>La sorcière fit son entrée avec Cedric, et renvoya tout le monde dehors, sauf Roland et Baileywick.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi n’ai-je pas été prévenue plus tôt ? Ces charlatans n’y connaissent rien, fit-elle. Madame, nous allons vous faire avoir vos enfants !</p>
<p>La reine eut un pâle sourire, vite réprimé par une nouvelle contraction. Cedric se hâta de faire avaler à la reine une potion contre la douleur et Baileywick apporta des linges propres et de l’eau chaude.</p>
<p>- Eh, le roi !! Tu vas venir aider ta femme à pousser, glapit la sorcière. Toi, tu vas aider aussi, dit-elle à Baileywick. Avec votre permission, madame, ils vont pousser les enfants vers moi en appuyant sur votre ventre.</p>
<p>La reine consentit à tout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’accouchement fut terrible. Cedric crut s’évanouir à de nombreuses reprises mais sous ordre de la sorcière, jeta de nombreux sortilèges pour apaiser la douleur de la reine. Roland ne remarqua même pas que son sorcier royal avait fait une prestation impeccable. Baileywick aida de son mieux et fut félicité chaudement. La sorcière épongeait le front de la reine, la faisant changer de position, la forçant à s’abreuver entre deux contractions, donnait ses instructions à ses aides improvisés. De longues heures de souffrance plus tard, Roland tenait, radieux, le futur de sa dynastie dans ses bras. Un fils et une fille. Ils étaient roses et gras, en pleine santé. Cedric, affalé dans un fauteuil, songea vaguement que les enfants avaient probablement aspiré toute l’énergie de leur mère.</p>
<p>La reine eut un râle épuisé. La sorcière, dans un geste d’une étonnante tendresse, l’embrassa sur le front.</p>
<p>- Mes… Mes enfants ?</p>
<p>- Vous avez fait les plus beaux enfants du monde, madame, assura la sorcière en faisant signe à Roland d’approcher. Tenez, voyez comme ils sont beaux !</p>
<p>Lorelei sourit et les deux nouveaux-nés furent prudemment placés dans ses bras. Elle les embrassa tous deux.</p>
<p>- James, comme mon père, dit-elle devant l’enfançon emmailloté de bleu. Et… Ambre, dit-elle à l’autre nouveau-né, emmailloté dans une couverture rose.</p>
<p>- C’est magnifique, dit Roland. Va pour James et Ambre.</p>
<p>- Un seul… Où est le second ? Marmotta la sorcière avec l’air inquiet.</p>
<p>- Allons, laissons la reine se reposer ! Lança Roland. Merci à tous. Vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos, vous aussi ! Fit-il en poussant tout le monde hors de la chambre.</p>
<p>La reine avait les yeux brillants. Elle était baignée de sueur. Roland l’embrassa tendrement.</p>
<p>- Nous sommes une famille, maintenant, ma chérie, murmura-t-il.</p>
<p>Lorelei sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Les gazouillis des nourrissons résonnèrent dans la pièce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roland avait l’habitude de recevoir ce qu’il attendait. Il s’estimait comblé avec ses enfants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roland faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Les médecins finirent par donner leur diagnostic.</p>
<p>Fièvre puerpérale. Roland pâlit. C’était la principale cause de décès chez les jeunes mères. Il chercha des yeux la sorcière. Elle arriva. Cedric était parti précipitamment en demandant du citron, du thym et de la lavande en quantité aux cuisines.</p>
<p>- Vite, examinez-la, implora-t-il. Je veux un second avis !</p>
<p>La sorcière s’entretint avec la reine une vingtaine de minutes. Roland bouillait d’impatience et d’inquiétude. L’air sombre de la vieille femme ne présageait rien de bon.</p>
<p>- La reine n’a quasiment plus de forces. Les potions ne suffisent plus. L’infection gagne. Préparez-vous au pire.</p>
<p>Roland sentit son cœur sombrer. Il entra dans une violente colère, prit la vieille femme par les épaules pour la secouer.</p>
<p>- Comment osez-vous !!</p>
<p>Un regard glacial de la vieille le cloua sur place. Elle ôta ses mains de ses épaules avec une calme fureur, puis à la stupéfaction des médecins encore sur place, gifla le roi à toute volée. Roland resta sonné par le coup. Tout le monde quitta l’endroit, sauf le roi et la sorcière.</p>
<p>- Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé, le roi. Si la nature n’a pas permis à ta femme d’avoir des enfants, ce n’était pas sans raison. Tu crois que je n’avais pas remarqué l’aura tout autour d’elle ?</p>
<p>- Cedric… Maugréa Roland. Cedric trouvera une solution !</p>
<p>- Cedric a déjà bien aidé la reine avec ses potions. Il est déjà à l’œuvre. En vain, je le crains.</p>
<p>- Rien ne l’empêche d’essayer ! Hurla le roi.</p>
<p>- Pour mieux le blâmer si ça ne marche pas, cracha la sorcière. Il n’existe aucune décoction assez puissante pour combattre l’infection. Tu as utilisé la magie. Qu’as-tu fait ?</p>
<p>Roland fixa la sorcière d’un air furibond avant de se résigner.</p>
<p>- J’ai fait un vœu à un puits aux souhaits, finit-il par avouer.</p>
<p>- L’intitulé exact du vœu ?</p>
<p>Roland chercha dans sa mémoire.</p>
<p>- « Je souhaite que la reine ait des enfants ».</p>
<p>La sorcière le regarda avec un air méprisant.</p>
<p>- Souhaiter que la reine soit capable d’avoir des enfants aurait été plus approprié, fit-elle.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce que ça change ? Demanda le roi, exaspéré.</p>
<p>- Ce que ça change ? C’est que la reine a subi une grossesse que son corps ne pouvait supporter ! Si tu avais souhaité qu’elle ait une constitution suffisante pour endurer une grossesse, tu n’en serais pas là. Et elle non plus ! La grossesse est terminée, la magie lui permettant de supporter cette charge trop lourde est partie. Elle ne pourra pas supporter cette fièvre, roi Roland. Je te le répète. Prépare-toi au pire.</p>
<p>La vieille eut un regard triste pour la porte de la chambre de la reine, puis s’éloigna. Roland était dans un total désarroi. Il ouvrit presque craintivement la porte.</p>
<p>Lorelei était étendue sur son lit. Comme pour la première fois, Roland vit enfin l’état de délabrement physique de sa femme. Son teint était grisâtre, luisant de sueur. Ses joues étaient creusées, ses cernes profonds, elle respirait avec difficulté. Il lui prit la main. Lorelei avait toujours eu des mains fines, mais là, elles étaient maigres comme celles d’un cadavre. Il flottait l’odeur âcre de la maladie, tempérée par l’odeur doucereuse des fleurs que les femmes de chambre avaient disposé dans l’espoir de redonner un peu de gaieté dans la pièce.</p>
<p>- Lorelei ?</p>
<p>La reine tourna la tête vers Roland. Elle avait des lèvres craquelées. Il versa aussitôt un verre d’eau qu’il tint à ses lèvres. Elle but avidement avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur l’oreiller, épuisée.</p>
<p>- Il faudra choisir une bonne nourrice. Peut-être deux, dit Lorelei d’un ton rêveur. Je gage qu’Ambre et James seront des enfants goulus. Ambre est l’aînée, Roland, elle sera reine.</p>
<p>- Nous les choisirons ensemble, promit Roland en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres gercées.</p>
<p>- Je crains… Je crains que tu sois obligé de te charger de ces tâches seul, mon amour, murmura-t-elle. Tu leur parleras de moi ?</p>
<p>Roland sentit les premières larmes rouler sur son visage.</p>
<p>- Non, tu guériras. Tu guériras et verras grandir nos enfants. Tu m’as donné les plus beaux enfants du monde !</p>
<p>- Ce sera mon dernier cadeau, Roland. Je le sais. Je ne m’en relèverai pas. La magie m’a quittée juste après l’accouchement.</p>
<p>Roland pâlit.</p>
<p>- Tu… Tu savais ?</p>
<p>Lorelei hocha la tête.</p>
<p>- Je savais que tu étais prêt à tout pour avoir une famille, mais… Tout va bien. C’était mon devoir de reine, mon chéri. Je suis heureuse d’avoir pu l’accomplir. Même s’il a fallu l’aide d’un vœu, ajouta-t-elle.</p>
<p>Roland ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés. Lorelei fit un signe de tête vers la porte.</p>
<p>- Je vous ai entendus.</p>
<p>Roland tomba à genoux en sanglotant et en couvrant la main maigre de baisers.</p>
<p>- Je… Je te demande pardon, gémit-il, désespéré. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé...</p>
<p>Lorelei lui caressa le visage.</p>
<p>- Mon chéri, ne te blâme pas, tu as fait ce qu’il fallait pour le royaume. Et tu as les enfants, maintenant. Aime-les, élève-les de ton mieux. Je suis heureuse de te les avoir donnés, ils seront mon souvenir.</p>
<p>Roland sentit qu’il n’était rien, pas plus qu’un souffle de vent mourant dans l’espace. Tous ses espoirs d’une vie de famille heureuse avaient été brisés en mille morceaux. Tout son pouvoir de roi ne pouvait rien par rapport à sa détresse.</p>
<p>- Roland, tu dois vivre pour le royaume, pour les petits… Et pour toi.</p>
<p>- Comment vivre sans toi ? Geignit-il.</p>
<p>- Tu apprendras, mon amour. Les enfants ont besoin d’un père heureux. Trouve une nouvelle reine, aime-la. Tu as de la chance, tu n’as plus de considérations diplomatiques à prendre en compte. Tu pourras épouser qui tu voudras, dit Lorelei avec un faible sourire.</p>
<p>Roland se releva, accablé. Lorelei lui ouvrit les bras et l’embrassa tendrement, d’un baiser léger.</p>
<p>- Maintenant… Je voudrais me reposer. Tu veux bien ?</p>
<p>Roland caressa délicatement le visage émacié de sa femme avant de quitter la pièce. La reine Lorelei ne survécut pas à la nuit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les funérailles furent déchirantes. Le roi Roland II était sombre et froid, accablé par le poids de sa culpabilité. Sa mère et sa sœur pleuraient pour lui. Baileywick comptait sur sa prochaine pause pour laisser éclater sa peine. Cedric, lui, sanglotait de loin. Il réussit pourtant à déclencher une pluie de pétales de fleurs, un des tours préférés de la reine. Roland vit l’élégante tombe se couvrir de couleurs.</p>
<p>Lorsque les cérémonies furent terminées, Roland alla à la nursery royale, où les nourrices lui présentèrent les deux enfants. Il les prit dans ses bras, les couvrit de baisers.</p>
<p>- Mes chéris, murmura-t-il.</p>
<p>Il avait appris une leçon cruelle. Roland n’osa pas faire condamner l’entrée du puits aux souhaits, de peur que l’on comprenne ce qui s’était passé. Il pensa faire éclater sa rage contre la sorcière, mais elle avait disparu. Roland envoya des gardes la chercher, mais à la place de sa maison, se tenait la sorcière, immobile dans un fauteuil recouvert d’un voile noir, au milieu du carré vide où se trouvait autrefois la petite demeure. Lorsqu’un des gardes s’approcha et ôta le voile… La chaise était vide.</p>
<p>Les gardes épouvantés s’enfuirent et n’osèrent plus jamais la retrouver. On raconte qu’elle emploie ses talents d’accoucheuse dans un autre royaume. Personne n’osa vérifier.</p>
<p>Cedric, n’ayant plus l’appui de la reine, se résigna à subir le mépris et les moqueries de Roland. Aux premiers temps après la mort de la reine, Roland était cruel, tapant là où ça faisait mal dans ses réflexions à l’égard de Cedric. Bien des fois le sorcier crut devoir quitter son poste, mais il se souvenait de la reine et des enfants, et restait. Ses pouvoirs étaient considérables, mais la terreur haineuse que lui inspirait le roi lui faisait perdre ses moyens en sa présence. Cela allait être, pour lui, une longue traversée du désert.</p>
<p>Les enfants grandirent sous la tendre férule de leur père. Roland prenait grand soin de James et Ambre et leur consacrait tout son temps libre. Il ne fut pas long à les aimer de tout son cœur, les regardant grandir avec ravissement. Ambre était le vivant portrait de sa mère, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d’eau. James riait aux éclats quand il entendait un bruit d’explosions. Roland ne comptait plus les sacs en papier qu’il gonflait et faisait éclater pour faire rire son petit garçon.</p>
<p>Un jour, Roland allait rencontrer Miranda, la savetière. Mais ce serait une autre histoire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>